the_maskfandomcom-20200215-history
Mayor Mitchell Tilton
Mayor Mitchell Tilton is the mayor of Edge City. The Mask: The Animated Series In the animated series, Mayor Tilton is loosely based off his film counterpart. He's portrayed as an egotistical and corrupt politician who is obsessed with keeping Edge City "fluffy" and constantly uses the city's budget for elaborate celebrations like parades and statues of himself. Though not evident in season one, season two reveals that Mayor Tilton is corrupt and self-aggrandizing. In Flight as a Feather, it is revealed that Mayor Tilton blew the entire budget of Edge City on a party for the city's beauty contest winners (to the point that the government offices have no money for basic office supplies) and once dated an exotic dancer named Cookie BaBoom, who crashes his Bavariaville ceremony and threatens to blow herself and the Mayor (to whom she refers as "Mortimer") with two megatons worth of dynamite strapped to her body (which The Mask strips off and makes into a cocktail) because he broke up with her. Like Lt. Kellaway, he gets furiously annoyed at the Mask's antics when causing problems for him and the city; like turning statues of the mayor into ones of the Mask, including one of the mayor getting an atomic wedgie before giving him one, disrupting important celebrations or deals, or causing pie-throwing contests during city council meetings. But, sometimes he views the Mask as a hero when saving the city or him from any disasters or villains. Despite his selfishness, Tilton is a person of genuine gratitude, visibly by the fact that he often thanks the Mask for saving the city and frees him from any legal trouble that he causes (much to Kellaway's chagrin). Appearances *'The Mask (film)' *'The Mask: The Animated Series' **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 1 **The Mask Is Always Greener on the Other Side Part 2 **Mayor Mask **All Hallow's Eve **Santa Mask **Goin' for the Green **Flight as a Feather **Malled **Channel Surfin' **You Oughta Be in Pictures **Power of Suggestion **Mr. Mask Goes to Washington **The Mother of All Hoods **(The Angels Wanna Wear My) Green Mask **To Have and Have Snot **The Goofalotatots *'The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation' **The Mask: Official Movie Adaptation #2 *'Adventures of the Mask' **Adventures of the Mask #4 **Adventures of the Mask #8 Gallery AngryMayorTiltonTVShowImage.png|Mayor Tilton angry at the Mask for his mischief. MayorTiltonAnimatedSeriesFirstImage.png|Mayor Tilton in the animated series. MayorTiltonandStatueImage.png|Mayor Tilton given a wedgie from the Mask with his new statue. GoofalotatotsMayorTiltonBriefingimage1.png|The Goofalotatots pantsing the mayor. GoofalotatotsMayorTiltonBriefingimage2.png|Pinko "briefing" the mayor. GoofalotatotsMayorTiltonBriefingimage3.png TiltonAngry1.png|Mayor Tilton calls the Mask a public menace for his pie-throwing contest on the city council in the season 3 episode, Mystery Cruise. TiltonAngry2.png|Mayor Tilton's angry rant about the Mask's antics upon Edge City. TiltonAngry3.png|Mayor Tilton and city council members after the Mask's pie-throwing contest. MayorTiltonwedgie.png|The Mask gives Mayor Tilton an atomic wedgie in the season 2 episode, Goin' For The Green. Trivia *In The Mask: The Animated Series season 2 episode, Flight as a Feather, his first name is Mortimer. *Mayor Tilton was veteran voice actor, Kevin Michael Richardson's first major voice role. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Movie Characters Category:TV-Serie Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:TV-Series Characters